


Getting heated

by ilikejungles



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikejungles/pseuds/ilikejungles
Summary: I just felt like writing what ever came off the top of my head.





	Getting heated

"Yang, I'd like you to meet a good friend that I made recently." A woman in a full white uniform, and light-blue eyes said with a sly grin.

"Uhhhhh Winter? I know I said we could have a polyamorous relationship but couldn't you have mentioned this earlier?" Yang said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"I can see why that would make you uncomfortable but trust me. Can you trust me?" Winter held Yang's hands.

Yang sighed and thought about it for a while before saying,

"Fine, but if I don't like this person. We will be having a very long talk."

Winter started jumping with joy, while Yang smiled sadly and thinking to herself, 'If I have to let her go at least I'll let her be happy first.'

 

_In the evening_

"Winterrrrrrrrrrrr, are you ready?" Yang asked with impatience in her voice.

"Almost ready, honey." Winter said sweetly.

Winter walked out of the bathroom and looked at Yang before shouting,

"YANG XIAO LONG!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Winter. What did I do now?" Yang questioned quizzically.

"I am not bringing you out to dinner with you dressed like that." Winter was fuming as she reprimanded Yang.

"But this is what you like me to wear when we go out? It's my uniform that you gave to me." Yang was really confused as to why Winter was so upset.

"That won't do, this dinner means a lot to me. You meeting this person means so much to me. Can you at least dress properly?" Winter pestered.

"This is more than enough. It's formal, it makes me look good and you like it. What more do you want?" Yang was getting a little annoyed at this point.

"That isn't proper for this dinner, and you know it. You need to look your best like when you were in a dress. That is what I want from you." Winter was calming down from her original mood.

That did it for Yang, she couldn't hold in her emotions any more. Yang liked the way she and Winter were. Knowing that Winter went out with someone with out her permission pissed her off. Yang was usually okay when it came to Winter going out, but Yang never heard her more excited about someone other than when she talked about their relationship. 

"You know what? Fuck this dinner. I'm done with sticking up with this. How do you think it makes me feel when you date someone with out my consent. It makes me feel like I'm not enough.  I just wanted communication within our relationship. Guess you like surprises, so here is one. We're through, Winter." With that Yang left the dorm room and slammed the door behind her.

Everything happened so fast, Winter couldn't even retort Yang. Emotions hit Winter as hard as a truck, her knees gave way and she started sobbing. 

Yang was outside the dorm and her rage was so bad that her eyes had gone from lilac to red and her hair was already glowing. She decided to just drink her night away and headed to Junior's bar.

 

**_At Junior's bar_ **

Yang sat at the bar counter ordering shot after shot. Junior never questioned why Yang was here after a while but this is the first time he saw her drink this much. 

"Hey, Blondie. You might wanna slow down, you'll kill yourself if you drink like that."

"Since when did you care about me, Junior. Whatever it is, I don't care anymore. Today was a bad day, so I want to forget it."

"Well what would Win-"

"Don't even say that name around me anymore. We're done."

Junior didn't even need to question anymore, he deduced what happened since Winter and Yang did usually come in here and check out girls together. Junior sighed and continued pouring shots for Yang. 

 

**_At a restaurant_ **

"S-sorry, I am late to din-dinner, Cinder." Winter apologised while stuttering.

"What happened, Winter?" Cinder asked with care in her voice.

"Noth-nothing." Winter tried to stifle her sobs.

"I know there is something wrong, since Yang didn't come with you and your eyes are red." Cinder pried.

Winter couldn't stop her tears from falling any longer. Tears streamed down her face while she looked at Cinder, unable to explain what happened to Cinder. Cinder quickly left a few thousand Lien on the table before escorting Winter out of the classy restaurant. 

 

_**In Cinder's room** _

Cinder lay Winter on her bed, and pulled a chair to the bedside. Cinder sat down and watched Winter bawl her eyes out about Yang. Cinder was helpless in this situation, she hated the feeling but she needed to be here for Winter. 

After a few minutes, Winter calmed down to a few sobs here and there. 

"I'll get you some water before you start talking." Cinder told Winter, Winter only nodded and sat up.

 

"So, what happened to you?" Cinder asked.

"S-so I was getting ready for the di-dinner and I came out only to sc-scold Yang about her attire. She was we-wearing the uniform I gave her, but I fe-felt that it wasn't good enough for the dinner we we-were going for. And I was too harsh on her for just dressing as she'd liked. So s-she told me that she and I were over." Winter mentioned while still trying not to cry even more.

Cinder sighed and passed Winter the glass of water. 

"Well, do you remember what she said exactly?" Cinder tried to get a bit more info out of Winter.

"I-I don't remember fully, but I remember her s-saying, 'G-guess you like surprises. H-here's one. We're through.'."Winter was trying even harder to not remember the scene.

"I assume you didn't tell her about us like I told you too." Cinder sighed.

Winter only nodded and lied back down.

"The only way to fix this is by trying your best to apologise to her. You of all people should know that. I'll accompany you when you decide to do it." Cinder stroked Winter's arm as she lay on the bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I want to do so I'll just go back to my original writing style. This entire work might not even link up. It's just a bunch of random shit.


End file.
